Coin-operated amusement devices are popular at charitable events, fairs, arcades, and casinos. In some types of devices, the player is given an opportunity to play a game which is based primarily on skill. If the player performs well, he is rewarded with an opportunity to play again, a prize, or other merchandise. Examples of such devices include pinball, video games, basketball-shooting games, etc.
Other types of amusement devices are based primarily on chance and the player typically has the opportunity to be rewarded with prizes or money. Examples of such coin-operated amusement devices include those shown in Barnard, U.S. Pat. No. 1,937,500, issued Dec. 5, 1933; Pocell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,135,292, issued Nov. 1, 1938; Bawden, U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,893, issued Sep. 27, 1949; and Deglau, U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,238, issued Jan. 5, 1993. One of the most popular amusement devices of this type is the slot machine. A slot machine is played by inserting a coin into the machine, pulling a lever to rotate a series of wheels, and then waiting to see if the wheels come to rest in a particular alignment. If they do, a number of coins from inside the machine are discharged to the player. If the wheels do not come to rest in alignment, no coins are discharged. Slot machines are staple items wherever gambling is allowed. Slot machines are also very popular for personal use and for use in raising money for charity.
While slot machines and various other types of coin-operated amusement devices have been popular for many years, it would be desirable to provide such a device which is more attractive to the player, to potential players, and to spectators.